Hidden Within
by undertheaegisof
Summary: Legends of Elves have long been told in the kingdom of Panem. What happens when the Prince finds out that they are more than mere tales? I am not Suzanne Collins. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta

Stories of elves have long been told and passed among my people. Stories of creatures who are most beautiful and graceful; whose elegance surpasses even the princess' and noblewomen of my race. They appear human in every way except for the points on their ears and their extravagant beauty. They are said to have extraordinary skills in magic and music. No one alive has ever seen an elf, since they are nothing but a legend it is no surprise. But their legend provides entertainment and mystery to my people. Magical tales told before bed, or around a campfire, bringing smiles, laughter and wonder to all.

Haymitch Abernathy, village drunk and the best storyteller in all of the kingdom of Panem always has new stories of the elves. How he imagines it all I do not know, but I imagine that it comes in part from his drunken state of mind. He always tells the most amazing stories of the Elvin race, adventures of their princesses and the love story of their king and queen. The royal family of the elves, the Everdeen's as Haymitch had named them, ruled the Elvin race for hundreds of years. Their immortal lives nowhere near over, they would rule for hundreds more, or till Haymitch grows old and dies, their tale with him. It is a nice escape though, to get lost in their world and their stories.

I am Peeta Mellark, Prince of Panem, soon I will be King. My father is just about ready to give up the throne and both my older brothers have married princesses from neighboring kingdoms and taken those thrones. I now must stay to rule in my father's stead. I am thankful my brother's married to other kingdoms. Not only did that strengthen the power of Panem, but it also saved me from having to marry a princess from another kingdom. None had ever caught my eye, although I had the misfortune of catching the eye of Delly Cartwright, princess of the kingdom of Twelve. Such a strange name for a kingdom. My mother unfortunately admired her as well and had often pushed me into her path, hoping we would marry. Thankfully my father wants better for me. He wants a love for me like he had with a maiden in his past. He told me of her once, how she must have been an elf, for she possessed all the beauty and grace of one. He told me that she had married another, who sang with enough beauty to still the birds. He always joked that they were elves, but even as a boy I knew better than that. Elves were not, could not, actually be real.

There is one maiden, however, that has caught my eye. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. If I believed in the tales of the elves I would say that she is one, but again I know better. She is the 'niece' of Haymitch Abernathy. Everything about her is a mystery. Her grey eyes hold more mystery than any tale. Only a few years ago she had stumbled out of the woods and had been found by Haymitch. He cared for her and helped her regain health, and then he essentially adopted her as his daughter. Although he prefers to call her his niece. She even took on his last name, Katniss Abernathy. Never had she revealed her original name, and no one knew anything about her life before Haymitch found her. He claims she has amnesia. But in her eyes I see that she indeed remembers, I think her past is just too painful to remember. Her eyes hold such sadness beyond her years.

I walk down to the stable and mount my steed; nearly every week I ride through the village to check on the well being of the villagers. My father, despite my mother's protests, takes excellent care of his subjects. He is an excellent king and I only hope I can be half the ruler and half the man he is. I wish I could say that it makes these trips to truly check on their well being, but truly I wish to catch a glimpse of the fair Katniss. I know it is selfish, but I am drawn to her for reasons I cannot explain.

I sit in the tavern, a drink in hand, waiting till she returns to the tavern after her daily hunting expedition. My plain peasants cloak pulled over to conceal my identity; although our subjects love my family I cannot risk my mother knowing how I come to see a peasant. If word ever reached her of how often I sit and admire Katniss she would probably have a fit. It would be one of the worst things I could ever do to our royal reputation, according to my mother, to fall in love with a peasant. She was still pushing me towards Princess Delly Cartwright.

Katniss barges into the tavern a sack full of game on her back, she nods here and there to customers before retreating to the back where she will leave the game till she can skin it. A few minutes later she emerges in clean clothing and her braid straightened and tidied.

She floats around the room and smiles politely with customers, making friendly conversation with the regulars and new comers alike. As soon as her back is turned though a scowl crosses her beautiful face. It does not mar her features; rather it is the most natural thing. It makes her look even more mysterious.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss

I fix my braid, ensuring that my ears are covered and hidden from view. I don a clean dress and discard my hunting clothes in the corner of my room before making my way out into the tavern.

Humanity is such a simple race. They come to the tavern to drink and waste away till anything is amusing and poor judgment seems to become good decisions. However I must spend my time among them, I need to find one who is braver and more courageous than all the rest. The one who can sway the humans into action, and who can lead them to a battle. And one who is inherently good. Without this one human my race will not survive.

They find such entertainment in the stories Haymitch tells of my people. All true naturally, from what I have told him of my people. Haymitch is one of the rare humans who had been chosen by an elf as a partner and lover. Maysilee Donner had seen the good in humanity and in Haymitch and had loved him deeply. Anger burned within me at the thought of the wicked warlock, Snow and how he along with his minions had killed Maysilee and so many others in their quest to gain power over my people.

They took the peace and tranquility of magic and turned it into a hateful thing fueled by anger. They have disgraced everything sacred to us elves and for what? For their own selfish ambitions and lust for power. It is sickening.

I make my way through the tavern, a scowl always gracing my features except when I allow my features to morph into a small smile while talking to customers. Haymitch says I have the personality of dirt, he's joking of course, but he says that my smiles are better for business. Since I owe him so much already I can manage such a simple task for him. The humans' reactions to me are more than amusing. My grace and beauty do not go unnoticed but they cannot quite comprehend that I am more than human. The men stare, eyes wide and mouths hanging loose, and the women glare and adjust themselves as I pass, self-conscious for reasons they do not fully understand.

The drinks are flowing tonight and the men's tongues grow looser with every sip. Haymitch, drink in hand, makes his rounds chatting with the regular customers. I stand behind the bar, pouring a few glasses of ale before making my way to the different tables waiting for drinks. A feeling of unease comes over me and I realize it is the feeling of being watched. A feeling I am not unused to, a pair of brilliant blue eyes always manage to seek me out from the dark corner of tavern. Their owner is a mystery, no one in town knows who he really is. He appears only every now and then, I assume he is a drifter. Wandering between towns and villages, coming and going as he pleases. He speaks very little and never of anything of consequence.

He sits silently in the corner, his hood pulled to shade his face. I make my way to his table and lean forward to meet his gaze.

"Can I get anything for you stranger?" Stranger, the simple name I had to settle upon because he would not give me a name by which to call him.

"Another ale if you have the time." A sweet smile plays upon his lips, brightening his blue eyes. For a human he is exceptionally attractive, curly golden locks, eyes unnaturally blue, tall and extremely well built. Yes there is something nearly beautiful about him.

"Careful there stranger, anymore ale and you might find your lips loose enough to tell me who you really are." I tease.

A quiet laugh escapes his lips. "It would take more than two glasses Miss. Abernathy."

"Call me Katniss." I call over my shoulder as I return to the bar to grab a glass of ale.

…::::…

"Hey sweetheart. Any news?" Haymitch calls across the tavern after locking the front doors.

Every morning I got out hunting in the woods. I gather game and plants to make it legitimate, but the real reason I go out is to contact my best friend Gale. He keeps me informed of any changes in the fate of our people. So far Snow seems to be merely gathering his army to secure his victory. I can feel the pressure building daily to find the human who will be able to sway the rest into action, the one to convince the humans to fight for a race that they believe to be only a legend. Snow's army grows greater everyday and my parent's magic can only protect our people for so long. Time is running out and yet I feel as though I am no closer to finding him.

"The usual Haymitch. Time is running out. Everyday Snow grows stronger and everyday I seem to make no progress." I sigh and find myself collapsing into the nearest chair.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll find 'im." Haymitch says as he continues to clean all the dirty cups from the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss

Humans seem to require so much rest. Haymitch sleeps for nearly eight hours a night. We elves need only half that. However that leaves me with a lot of time stuck inside Haymitch's small home. I cannot simply wander outside at these late hours; if anyone were to find me it might raise suspicion.

I often find myself reliving old memories in the dark hours of the night. Tonight I recall the circumstances that lead to where I am now. Living, hidden, among the humans, searching desperately for an unknown leader.

My people fought valiantly against Snow but he was too powerful for them. It was a massacre. A horrible memory for those of us left behind. My mother's dear friend Maysilee Donner had been one of the many to die that day. Madge, my friend and Maysilee's niece, was devastated. Her sorrow took hold of her for months.

Not long afterwards my mother and father called for me to tell me that our only hope of defeating Snow was to gain the help of the humans. A prophecy had come to their attention saying that there was a man who would be able to persuade the humans to help us; he would be the key to Snow's undoing. We had remained unknown to them, mostly, for so long that at first I was shocked. Humans were mostly vile creatures, fueled by rage and other vicious emotions. Our numbers were to few and we could not fight Snow with out their help. My parents requested that I find he who could fulfill the prophecy.

Of course I knew not where to start, I confided in Gale and unfortunately he was as lost as I. Humans had been kept unaware of our existence, how on earth was I supposed to find the one to help us, there are so many of them.

As the time of my departure for the human kingdoms drew nearer I was still no closer to forming a plan. I had been walking through the woods with Gale, discussing my upcoming quest when we stumbled upon Madge; she still had a rather haunted look in her eyes. Her aunt had meant so much to her and Madge had yet to recover from her grief.

"I did not mean to eavesdrop your highness." She spoke softly, "But if you are to search, undetected by the people you will need help." I nod at the truth of her words. "My aunt Maysilee spoke of a man she met, he was human, and they were in love your highness." The prospect of an elf falling in love with a human was enough to shock Gale and myself into silence. A questioning expression no doubt fell upon our faces. "She trusted him with everything, he knows all about us and has kept our secret for many years your highness. I know that he would help you."

Madge provided all the details of the man I needed to seek the help of. Haymitch Abernathy.

I began my journey and with a heavy heart I left my home, and all those that I cared for. The further away from my people the weaker I felt. Our strength was in our community and in the power of the forest. We lived among the oldest and most powerful of trees, and I had ventured to the younger parts of the forest. Their magic was much weaker and I could feel my Elvin beauty fade just the slightest, still enough to look more than human, but enough to blend in with the humans.

I found Mr. Abernathy after many days of travel and I told him of the situation. He was heartbroken to hear of the fate of his beloved Maysilee and for days he was lost to the alcohol. He still relies upon it when his grief threatens to take hold. But he was a noble man and soon was sober enough to help me. He constructed a story to explain my sudden presence in his life.

He had found me, exhausted and faint, at the edge of the forest. He took me home and cared for me till I was better again. I could not remember anything of my former life except for my first name. And so I had taken his name and been adopted by Haymitch. Although he preferred to refer to me as his niece instead of as his daughter.

We began our search for the man who was goodness embodied, who could sway the human race with his words, the one who could save my people. It proved to be so much harder than we ever thought. We had travelled to many different towns and villages, kingdoms and countries, never finding anyone to fit the description. Hope was quickly running out and we returned to the village where Haymitch resided. Haymitch owned the tavern and many travelers came through. I had hope again that maybe one of the many travelers would turn out to be the savior of my people. But the years continued to pass and still nothing.

I could scarce find any hope anymore. The situation seemed far to doomed for my liking. I was failing, my family, my loved ones, my entire race, I was failing them all. The truth of those words causes my heart sink in my chest. Helplessness begins to take over once again, threatening to drown me within myself.

Snow's army was growing stronger and more numerous everyday. And Snow himself grew ever more powerful.

Despair seeps through my body in fear of what may come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites! I really appreciate them. Also if you have any constructive criticism or ideas that you'd like to see in this story send me a message and I'll take it into consideration. I have a general idea of where I'd like this story to go but I am pretty lenient.**

**Also I don't know how often I will be able to update after this week. Life is about to get really busy but I will do my best to update as often as possible. **

Peeta

The night air is cool upon my skin, a slight chill has settled into my bones but I cannot pull myself away from my reverie. Every so often the most hauntingly beautiful music would drift from deep within the woods and make its way into my room. The sheer beauty of it would draw me into blissful haze. If there was anything in this world to make me believe in the existence of elves it would be this music. Tonight I have been graced with its beauty once more and I find myself yearning to know where it is coming from.

I scan the trees trying to find any source of movement in the moonlight but I am met with only the movement of the breeze moving through the treetops. During the day the forest appears as a dark and dangerous place, the sunlight barely makes its way through the thick canopy and the unknown lies beneath. But in the soft glow of the moonlight, where everything is immersed in darkness, the forest seems more magical than terrifying. The occasional blinking of fireflies and the gentle hum of the crickets, however is nothing compared to the quiet melody that has permeated the entire forest.

Despite the unknown dangers of the forest I find myself donning a robe and boots before leaving the safety of the castle walls. My feet carry me forward without a conscious thought. The music grows from the faint whisper I had heard in my room to a swell of harmonious sound. Such a simple song, only one voice, which seemed to harmonize with itself and the soft plucking of the lyre, still it was the most beautifully haunting symphony.

I venture deeper and deeper into the woods following the music. My body moves of its own accord, I am mesmerized. Time seems to stand still and yet drag on at the same time. But soon enough a small clearing comes into view and in the warm glow of the moonlight I can make out a lone figure sitting among the grass and flowers. The entire clearing is alive, the trees are swaying and the grass is rustling, almost as if they are dancing along with the melody. Fireflies dance through the air and bathe scene in a romantic light. The woman in the clearing is cast in a warm light, the fireflies and moonlight illuminating the soft dark waves of her hair. Her voice is even more striking the closer I am to her and I am afraid to move lest she halt her tune.

I know not how long I stand in the dark of the trees; time has lost all meaning to me. All that matters now is she and who she is remains a mystery to me. Her head is bowed ever so slightly over the instrument in her lap, her hair cascading down her body and hiding her face from view. She is utterly enchanting.

Darkness begins to give way to light as the sky begins to burn with the colors of the sunrise. And as the light begins to permeate through the treetops I become aware of the stiffness that the night had left in my muscles. I shift ever so slightly attempting to alleviate the discomfort. My attempts, however, are anything but silent. I had managed to step onto a small twig, which gave way to the sound of a hushed snap. Almost instantaneously she was on alert, aware that her privacy had been intruded upon. With more grace and agility than I had ever witnessed she was poised on the balls of her feet. Ready for whomever or whatever had stumbled upon her. Her eyes raked across the edges of the trees in search of any dangers.

I breathe a sigh of relief as her eyes pass over where I am still hidden in the dark. She had been unrecognizable with her hair covering her face, never had I seen her hair loose from its traditional braid. But out here, with the warm glow of the sunrise lighting her beautiful features, sparkling in the morning light, Katniss Abernathy had never been more beautiful. And I am certain that even if I searched for the remainder of my years I would never find another woman who could compare to her. Katniss Abernathy had enraptured me.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss

An uneasy feeling seems to have permanently settled itself in the pit of my stomach ever since that morning last week. A sharp snap had broken the peace and tranquility I had found that night. I could hear the soft breaths of whoever had intruded upon my song, but they had positioned themselves just out of my sight. Never had anyone managed to approach me without my noticed, but somehow that night I had let my guard down. The stresses of my search had been weighing especially heavy upon my heart and in my tiredness I had sought out the comfort only song could bring me. I had gotten entirely lost in the songs my father used to sing to me whenever I had become upset; the familiarity had calmed my nerves.

I miss my family greatly. My whole body yearns to see them again. To know that they are still safe, to hold my sweet little sister in my arms again, to hear my father sing to my mother and to see her face light up with a smile so joyful that only he can bring to her face. Maysilee had told Haymitch much of our stories, our history and more. Maysilee had been my mother's friend and Haymitch had heard much of my family from her. He told our stories to the humans and they had accepted them as tall tales. He had never changed a detail of our stories, besides leaving out our first names, I'm not sure that Maysilee had ever actually told him those anyways. The people adored Haymitch's stories of the elves, the women especially loved to hear the stories of my parents. The would swoon and sigh at how my mother had fallen in love with my father's voice as he serenaded her. The tales of how my father wooed her are told among my people as well. The romance of my parents can bring a smile to even the hardest hearts and still does.

My sister Primrose, had inherited all their best qualities, my mother's specialty in healing and my father's ability to charm and be loved by absolutely anyone. She had my mother's beauty but her blue eyes holds the same soft strength of my father's gray ones. I had inherited my father's looks completely and his voice as well. I may be beautiful in comparison to humans, but among my people my beauty is not likely to be praised. My sister had gained all the graces of a lady and I had taken after my father in behavior as well. I am brave like he, an expert hunter and am more suited to a business relationship than a friendship. I had only managed two friends in my very long life, many acquaintances but very few friends. Gale and Madge. Gale and I just understand each other because we are so similar. My friendship with Madge is one brought out of a similar comfort in silence, we do not feel the need to fill silence with talk rather we are content to just enjoy one another's company.

The sun has set long ago and I have been left alone with my memories. Tonight I do not sing, instead I simply wander in the comfort of the woods. The feeling of unease has not left me this past week and tonight is no different. Even the solace I find in the woods is marred by the disturbing feeling that I am being watched.

The feeling grows only deeper and more prominent in my mind the longer I walk. Occasionally I hear footsteps, at first I thought it was only a figment of my imagination but as the night goes on I am less convinced. Trepidation courses through my veins as my ears pick up numerous pairs of footsteps approaching from all sides, confusion as to who is in the woods, the villagers fear the unknown of these woods and they would never set foot in the forest, especially at night. Whoever is out here then, I can safely assume, will not be friendly.

"Good evening sweetheart." A rough voice calls from my right. Only Haymitch calls me sweetheart, and although it is said in a condescending manner it is an affectionate nickname, although he would never admit to that. However whoever has dared to call me sweetheart tonight does not mean it in a similar fashion. There are other intentions lying beneath his words.

The owner of the voice emerges in my peripherals and my stomach drops at the sight of him. He is certainly anything but friendly. His eyes burn with anger, lust, and other unpleasant objectives.

"Isn't it a bit late to be wandering around on your own?" He says as he approaches me, I know I need to flee but I can also sense that I am surrounded.

"Especially since you are such a beautiful girl." His hand glides along my braid and I want nothing more than to slap his hand away but I doubt that would be constructive at the moment.

I remain silent allowing my eyes to bore into his, let him see that I am not some helpless girl. I am far older than he will ever live to be.

"Come now sweetheart why the hostility?" A nasty smile creeps over his lips and makes my stomach turn. "I am just trying to be friendly." He leans in closely to whisper in my ear, the feel of his breath on my ear fuels the anger slowly building inside of me. His fingers trail down my neck and over my shoulder; I know they are not going anywhere good. I pull myself away and allow my palm to connect with the skin of his cheek.

"It would be wise if you refrained from touching me." I hiss, my voice seething with rage. He lets out a throaty chuckle in response to my words. Numerous men appear from the shadow of the trees, no doubt in response to the slap their leader received not moments ago.

"We found ourselves a feisty one boys. I am going to have fun with this one." Lust and desire are evident in his voice and I inwardly cringe at the sound. Rage mixed with pure disgust flow heavily through my veins.

No matter where I turn there is a body blocking my escape. Their eyes raking licentiously over my body, their eyes burning with desire, and not the kind I would ever reciprocate. I feel a tug on my braid and I stumble backwards a few steps. My back collides with a warm body and even though I struggle strong arms keep me in place. One hand grips my arm tightly, painfully, while the other roams over my neck and shoulders. Eventually making its way down my arm before reaching out to sprawl across my stomach. When his hand makes contact with my hip I attempt to squirm away, the hand on my arm moves to pull sharply on my braid and my head is yanked back forcefully. The hand on my hip then continues its roaming but begins to move back up across my stomach, there is only one place it will be going and I am not so inclined to allow it. With all the force I can muster I swing my foot backwards and upwards into his groin.

I struggle free from his grasp and he bends over in agony. Muffled groans escape his lips, a few of the men begin to advance on me but he holds a hand commanding they halt. After a few shaky breaths he stands tall again and approaches me. Behind me footsteps approach and my arms are pulled sharply behind me, holding me in place. A solid fist flies through the air before making contact with my gut, I try to stifle my groan but a small sound still escapes.

"I would not suggest trying that again." His voice is seething with anger. "After I am done with you…well I doubt you will be able to do much of anything. I hope you will learn your lesson." Clearly he is unhappy at being taken down by a girl. Men and their foolish pride.

My cheek stings as his palm mimics what mine did not too long ago. A small cry escapes my lips and my eyes begin to water. More punches are thrown by this monster of a man and I do my best to refrain from crying out. He does not deserve the satisfaction. When I next meet his eyes I give him a nasty smirk, daring him to continue, showing him that I will not learn so easily. Rage glows in his eyes and with the knuckles on his fist he lands a punch squarely on my jaw. He had put all his force into this single punch and even the man holding me still could not hold onto my body as it crumpled to the ground. My mind was spinning, my eyes were losing focus and I could feel the heat spreading from where his fist had made contact.

I could not yet stand because my mind had yet to regain its balance. I begin to turn over, getting my knees beneath me, readying myself to stand but before I can a large foot connects with my gut and a traitorous wail ripped from my throat. Using my braid I am pulled harshly upwards till my feet are beneath me, my body sways, unable to quickly find balance.

"I am sure you've learned your lesson, and I am even more certain it will not happen again." He spits the words at my face while sharply gripping the base of my braid where is connects with my skull. Sharp pains are shooting through my scalp but I cannot escape his grasp.

"Now then, lets get back to the business we were about to conduct before your insolent outburst." Again he leans in to whisper in my ear, I let a snarl rip from my throat but his hand quickly clasps over my airway to stop the sound before it can be heard. He grips tighter and tighter, no intention of letting going and spots are beginning to form in my vision. An evil smile pulls at his features while he watches me struggle and panic as my body begins to drift towards unconsciousness. The last thing I witness before yielding to the darkness is a silver blade piercing my torturers torso, streaks of red tainting the blade and with that his hold on me fails and I drop senselessly to the ground before giving in to the black.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss

Never ending darkness threatens to swallow me whole and no matter how I fight it feels like I am losing this battle. Not only have I now failed my whole race but also I have failed myself. I cannot even keep myself alive, how was I supposed to be of any help in saving my people?

A soft voice breaks through and into my torment. "Katniss." My name is warm and welcoming on their lips. "Katniss!" The voice is slightly exasperated; desperation seems to be seeping in as well. My body is being drawn into consciousness by a sweet and concerned voice.

Before allowing my eyes to open I take a mental check of the condition of my body. I can feel many bruises covering my body, and most of my ribs are bruised or cracked from the swift kick delivered by my attacker. Breathing in itself is a horrible task, every time I inhale and exhale is nearly excruciating. My jaw is dislocated and the follicles of my hair are sore from being yanked around so harshly. I can feel the bruises on my throat and my breath scrapes along my throat, which is still very sore from being nearly collapsed.

I focus my energy and recite the necessary incantations that will heal my ribs. They are my most inhibiting injury. Also healing any of my other injuries may alert whoever is here with me to my less than human nature. The bruises will heal quickly enough since my skin is not as delicate as that of a human. I let a groan pass through my lips and it scrapes across my tender throat.

"Katniss?" The voice sounds worried but relieved that I finally seem to be returning to the land of the living. "Are you alright?"

My eyes flutter open; blinking a few times to bring the world into focus again. My eyes are met with a familiar and yet ever stunning blue. More specifically the blue eyes of the stranger who is not really a stranger. I know much about him, but I do not know his name. His eyes never fail to captivate me, there is so much depth there and even my advanced years and wisdom cannot seem to comprehend it.

"I'm fine." My words come out raspy and pained. My throat is still incredibly sore from nearly being collapsed.

He helps me to my feet and I brush the dirt from the skirt of my dress. He watches me with curious eyes, as if he is expecting something that is not coming. Concern mixes with curiosity and floods through his bright blue eyes. He is still looking at me expectantly; he looks as if he is about to question me so I speak quickly to avoid any unanswerable questions.

"What are you doing out here stranger?" I take in his appearance. His attire is far more exceptional than I have ever seen him wear before, but it is subtle finery. It could easily go unnoticed if my senses were human. The textures of the fabric and the extreme care which was obviously taken when constructing the garments suggest they cost a fair bit more than any drifter could dream of having.

He is certainly a mystery. It is not uncommon for drifters to be found in the woods, but in subtly extravagant clothing, night clothing no less. Soft velvets with hints of silk are clothes for royalty, not for the poor and wandering. Strange.

He begins to stutter, his mouth opening and closing as if he cannot decide what to say. He runs a hand through his already disheveled hair and proceeds to rub the back of his neck nervously. There is blood and dirt of his clothing that I missed when I was taking in the finery of it all.

"I was just wandering through the woods when I heard a scream. Your scream. I came running and found those awful men tormenting you. He was about to collapse your airway, so I ran him through." He nods over to where a bloody sword is laying in the grass. "You fell unconscious and I was afraid they might have succeeded. While you were unconscious I moved the body away. No one will miss him. He was a wanted criminal." His words are harsh but underneath lay a tone of sorrow.

'Thank you." I force out, apologies have never been my specialty. "For saving me." It is almost a mumble but I know he has heard me. The corners of his lips pull into a half smile.

"It was the least I could do. I could not simply let you die." His tone is somber. "After all then who would so obligingly serve me my ale?" The somberness is lost in these playful words. He lets out a small chuckle with his words, trying to alleviate the tension of the whole situation.

A small smile plays upon my lips. "Well your efforts are appreciated. May I ask one favor of you?"

Slight surprise crosses his face before he answers, "Anything for you Miss. Abernathy."

"You know my name," only a half lie, he does know my first name, "but I have yet to learn yours. I think it would only be fair that I learn who I am so indebted to."

He hesitates. "Peeta."

"Is it just Peeta? Or do you have a last name as well?" I playfully jibe.

He lets out a strained laugh. "Mellark. My name is Peeta Mellark."

My jaw hangs slack.

Mellark, that is the name of the royal family. It is not possible, is it? It would certainly explain the fine the extraordinary sword he has clasped in his hand. It would also explain his presence in this particular part of the woods. The castle is not far from here. But surely he isn't, sure he cannot be. I look down to his hand, what I find there will confirm or deny my suspicions.

My eyes land upon an emerald ring, resting on the middle finger of his right hand. The prince's ring. Every prince has worn it for many centuries. It is handed down to the prince who will soon serve as king. And there it sits on his finger. The man who I had previously thought to be no more than a poor and homeless drifter is actually the heir to this entire nation.

Royalty is not taken lightly among my kind. I may be many years older than he, my race may be more powerful, but I am not within the safety of our lands. I am here, in his kingdom, and under his rule. I am pretending to be one of his own kind and therefore I must act accordingly.

A short gasp leaves my lips and I drop to my knees quickly. My forehead is quickly pressed against the ground. "Your highness."


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta

She knew immediately who I was. I haven't seen her since that day in the woods. If I were a more paranoid person I might think she is avoiding me. But my mind is far to preoccupied with other things about her.

My waking and sleeping mind is almost constantly on replay from the moment I heard her scream to after we parted ways that night.

_My feet carry me around the woods remembering the night I had heard Katniss singing. The tune still haunting my memories is interrupted harshly by the small pained cry of a woman. It sounds close by, it must be because it was not a particularly loud cry and before I consciously tell them to my feet are moving swiftly in that direction. They pound against the soft ground and I can hear the murmur of many voices._

_I approach the group of men who come into view. They are far to preoccupied with whatever they are circled around to even notice my entrance. I sidle up and peer over their shoulders. Two men are in the center of the circle, one is standing by while the other harshly kicks a woman crumpled on the ground. A wail rips from her lips and I definitely hear the cracking of her ribs, if they are not broken then many of them are badly cracked. He grabs her hair, a braid and suddenly my mind recognizes the woman. _

_Katniss._

_He yanks her harshly to her feet she is unsteady and unbalanced. He whispers in her ear before closing his hand around her throat, literally squeezing the life out of her body. I start to push my way through the crowd of men, some push back, but many begin to leave in a hurry as they have been caught. I am forced to draw my sword and many more back down and clear off. Leaving only Katniss and her attacker. I can see that she is quickly losing consciousness and if I do not act soon it will be to late. The thought stops me momentarily in my tracks; the very idea of losing her is nearly unbearable. I am surprised by how strongly I react to the thought, my feelings for her obviously run deeper than I had imagined._

_With minimal hesitation I run my sword through his body, I had recognized his face immediately, he was a criminal, wanted for many horrible crimes, including rape and murder. Death would find him soon anyways, whether by my sword or the gallows. His body falls and he releases her. She falls and immediately crumples to the ground. Momentarily I panic, could I have been to late?_

_I drop to her side and find her breathing, unconscious but alive. I call her name a few times but with no response. Quickly I drag the body farther into the forest where wolves with undoubtedly find it soon enough._

_I return to Katniss' motionless form and begin to call out to her again. Eventually she begins to stir and I fear that moving with do more harm to her ribs. But when she stands she appears completely fine. I know what I heard, there is no way her ribs did not at least crack and even cracked ribs are painful, but she appears completely unfazed other than her raspy voice and forming bruises. Curious._

There is something unnatural about her. I saw her a few days later and her bruises were far to old looking, as if they had been there for weeks. Combined with her extraordinary beauty, and the haunting and unnatural singing voice. Something about her is not quite right. _Not quite human._ My mind supplies. I reel at the thought. She can't be, it's not possible, but they are merely legend! But it seems to be the only possible solution, could she be an elf?


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss

I smile as Haymitch regales a story of Gale and me to the children of the village. Every Sunday night the children and their parents gather to listen to Haymitch's stories. I can feel the presence of a certain drifter turned royal, he almost never missed these nights, but now I find his presence slightly uncomfortable, the villagers have no idea who is in the room with them. Unknowingly they could say the wrong thing thinking they are safe and instead find themselves in trouble for treason or something like that. I have grown to care for this adopted family I have here. Even Johanna, one of Haymitch's other barmaids. Even if she is incredibly brash and hard to like at times, she has grown on me. Haymitch too.

But what unnerves me most is still how he acted the other day, with complete disregard for his own safety he had charged a large group of armed men for a stranger. He did not know it was me, not that he knew me well at all. But still it was just so uncharacteristically good for a human. Could he be the one I have been searching for all these years?

I leave Johanna to serve him tonight, and avoid contact with him. I purposefully steer clear of catching his eye. Interacting with him was easy and comfortable when he was just a drifter, now that he is royalty I am not entirely sure how to deal with the tension that causes.

"The princess and her best friend Gale set off in search of the missing younger princess. Princess Primrose, you see, had been trying to save a young and injured goat but the goat was not doing well and needed special medicine that could only be found in the leaves of the golden hibiscus. But the golden hibiscus only grew in the fields below the dragon cave."

Some children gasped, their attention completely trained on Haymitch.

"So the princess and Gale started to worry because Primrose had set off all alone. The princess was worried she might get hurt, or even killed!" More gasps. "They mounted their mighty steeds and rode forth to the dragon's cave!"

"Mr. Haymish?" A young girl with a slur spoke up. "Is the princess in love with Gale?"

Haymitch looks perplexed, he glances my way and I subtly shake me head.

"No they are just best friends." He said softly.

"Ok." The child seems a little disappointed. These human females sure love their love stories.

"Mr. Haymitch?" Another girl asks, "How come the oldest princess doesn't have a name?"

"Uhh… well her name is a secret I guess." He replies.

"Can we give her a name then Mr. Haymitch?" She cocks her head to the side as she asks.

"Sure, what should we call her?" Haymitch leans on close, acting extremely interested.

The little girl blushes and looks at me. "Can we call her Katniss? Cause she is pretty like the princess is." The girl looks so abashed, it's endearing. It reminds me of Prim when she was younger.

Haymitch lets out a hearty laugh at the proposition. No doubt at the fact that the story is actually about me. What a lucky coincidence.

"Ok we'll call her Katniss." He is still chuckling. "So Gale and…Katniss…rode forth to the meadow to save the young princess. When they arrived they found Primrose sitting in the middle of the meadow humming and collecting the leaves of the golden hibiscus. Princess Katniss sighed with relief when she saw that young Primrose was safe. But just as she breathed that sigh of relief the dragon roared from within its lair!"

A collective gasped interspersed with a few 'oh no's' could be heard from nearly everyone within the tavern.

"Then a jet of fire burst from the cave!" Haymitch paused to roar like a dragon sending a few of the worried children into a fit of giggles. "The dragon crawled out and his eyes fell upon the young princess! Katniss saw that the dragon was going to go after her sister. 'Prim!' She yelled and the young girl looked up with a sweet smile on her face. 'Run Prim!' princess Katniss and Gale rode forward desperately trying to reach the young princess before the dragon, who had now taken flight. The dragon flew fast; he was going to beat them. So the princess grabbed her bow off her back, nocked an arrow and aimed it at the dragon's eye! The arrow soared through the air and the dragon roared as the arrow hit him right in the eye! A perfect shot. The dragon fell from the sky and landed with a thump!" The children cheered.

"But the dragon wasn't ready to give up just yet! He stood tall and his hind legs and launched himself forward, he began taking huge bounding leaps! Gale drew his long sword and princess Katniss nocked another arrow. Gale reached princess Primrose just before the dragon; he pulled her up onto the horse behind him and began riding away. The dragon pursued them, nipping at their heels. Princess Katniss was firing arrows as quickly as she could, but they all kept deflecting off of his scales!" More cries of 'oh no' could be heard from the crowd.

"Gale rode up beside Katniss and called out for her to take Primrose. Katniss grabbed one of Primrose's arms and swiftly yanked the small girl from one horse to the other! Katniss urged her steed onward and Gale drew back, sword in hand he turned to face to dragon. The arrow had left his one eye damaged and blind. Bravely Gale rode out to meet him. He dodged a few balls of fire, narrowly missing them. The dragon began gathering the molten fire in his belly, preparing for a spray of fire to remove his opponent. Gale seemed doomed. Princess Katniss knew and so she turned, nocked an arrow, and focused everything she had into that one shot. It flew through the air! The dragon turned his head and for a second it seemed the arrow would miss, but then the dragon turned his head back and the arrow pierced his other eye, blinding him completely! With the dragon completely blind Gale rode quickly and reached into the dragon's mouth, quickly thrusting his sword up into the dragon's brain." The crowd cheered again.

Haymitch's voice took on a somber tone, "But Gale had not been paying attention, and one of the dragon's razor sharp teeth had cut deeply into his arm. The wound began to bleed profusely and it seemed as though Gale might loose his life after all." The crowd was tense, waiting on Haymitch's every word. "Gale fell from his horse, the blood lose making him dizzy. His head began to swirl and he drew closer and closer to unconsciousness! But thankfully princess Primrose knew the magical healing powers possessed by the golden hibiscus. She took a leaf and popped it into her mouth. She chewed it for a minute, and then spat it into her hand, she rubbed the mushy paste onto the wound on Gale's arm and it stopped bleeding and the wound began to heal itself. But the cut was so deep that it could not be healed fully. So forever Gale will wear that scar as a reminder of when he and Katniss fought a dragon."

The children cheer and the adults clap. Johanna sidles up beside me, and chuckles before whispering, "If only this Gale were real, I like a man with a scar." I allow a small snort at the thought of Johanna and Gale, together. Gale didn't hate humans but he was definitely not fond of them, the mere idea of him with a human was preposterous and very amusing.

The crowd disperses since Haymitch has finished his tale. I notice that his royal highness Peeta Mellark has already left the tavern, as quietly as he came in. I grab a bucket of scraps and make my way outside. Haymitch's pet geese are kept in a pen not far from the tavern and they love to eat the scraps from whatever food had been served at the tavern that night. As I toss the contents of the bucket into the trough my mind registers the sound of approaching footsteps.

I am afraid I know exactly whom they belong to and I am not entirely sure I want to turn around and face him. So I decide against it. But the footsteps grow closer as I busy myself adjust the wire caging, until they are right behind me, so close that I can feel his hot breath on my neck. His lips nearly brush my ear as he whispers, "I knew from the first time I saw you that there was something strange about you. Something I could not quite put a finger on. Something unnatural, something not human if you will, and I think I was right. You're not quite human are you princess Katniss?"

I gasp at the truth of his words. How did he know? I am frozen in place from the shock of his realization. I feel his hand rising along my braid till it reaches my ear. He hesitates for a moment, I wish I could try to stop him but it is too late. He brushes the hair behind my ear revealing the pointed tip that was obviously not human, the physical trademark of the elves. Now it is his turn to gasp, his voice comes out shaky but incredulous, "It's true."


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta

"It's true." All the legends and stories I had been entertained by were all true. I had expected her to laugh off my accusations and tell me I was foolish for falling victim to such silly tales. But no, her whole body had tensed, and she had gasped. Natural curiosity took over at her reaction and unknowingly I reached to brush the hair from her ears, which now that I think back I have never seen uncovered. And to my shock and awe they were pointed, as all elves supposedly have.

My hand still lingers at her ear and I realize I am staring. Her eyes are wide in surprise and shock. I've never seen her looking so uncertain. I step back cautiously mumbling my apologies.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Her voice is thick with worry. The shock of the situation is still overwhelming and I cannot find my words. I simply shake my head. Who would believe me if I told them?

The silence is suffocating but I cannot seem to find the ability to break it. Katniss is watching me closely as if I may run screaming at any moment.

"Are you alright your highness?" She looks genuinely concerned and when I cannot answer she grabs my elbow and leads me inside. Her gaze is intense as it waits to see if I will fall to pieces or regain my composure. She sits me at the bar and sets a glass of water in front of me. I sip the liquid slowly.

"May I ask you something?" I nod in response. "Why did you help me the other night? You could have been hurt or killed…you didn't even know who you were saving. Why did you do it?"

"It was the right thing to do. I couldn't just let them kill you no matter the consequence to myself." It would have been wrong of me to leave her to die, and once I had see it was her there was no way I could have left her at the mercy of those men. I would not have been have to live with myself if she had died when I could have saved her.

"Haymitch!" She calls over her shoulder, her gaze is still fixed on me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What do ya need sweetheart?" Haymitch drawls as he walks through the door that leads to the house. He catches sight of me and turns his gaze in her direction, eyebrows raised in question. "Who's this?"

"Prince Peeta Mellark." She states as calmly as she can.

"Holy hell Katniss! What is he doing here and why does he look as if he has just seen a ghost?" He looks me over, as if expecting me to pass out any second. I must look pale or something.

"It's a long story Haymitch." She proceeds to tell him how I rescued her in the forest the other night; she seemed to go extremely into detail of the whole attack. Emphasizing how I had taken on so many dangerous men and seemed to not have any concern for my safety, only for hers. Haymitch raised his eyebrows and they seemed to be communicating silently between themselves as she told her story. She told him about how I had often come in here disguised, how she had thought I was nothing more than a drifter and how she had learned of my royal nature. Then she recounted the events of this evening, which lead to my currently shocked state. "He knows Haymitch." Her voice carries a tone that I am unsure the meaning of.

My voice if finally found and I blurt out, "You mean he knew all along?" They both nod. "So the stories you are always telling…those are real, true?"

"Every single one." He states.

"They are real people then?" I am struggling to grasp the truth in all of this.

"As real as you and me son."

"So where do you fit into these tales Katniss?" I turn my attention to her. "Are these stories part of the history of your people?" My mouth is prepared to keep rambling, trying to guess the right explanation for the stories but Katniss interrupts me.

"No Peeta. Have you noticed how Haymitch never gives the eldest princess a name? How he always conveniently leaves her identity unknown."

"That's not true, tonight he used your name…" He did right? That was not some figment of my imagination.

"No Peeta, that little girl asked him to do that. He never named her because he needed to keep her identity a secret."

"Why is that?" She looks at me expectantly, as if the answer is obvious, and maybe it is but right now my mind is in no state to figure things out.

"Because I'm her Peeta. My real name is Katniss Everdeen." My jaw drops, it was obvious. Of course she would need to protect her identity.

"She is…you are…you're a…" All this time Haymitch had not only been telling true stories, not legends and myths, but true stories. And more than that the heroine of many of those stories happened to be the mysterious barmaid. I knew there was something special about her but never had I suspected this. It is all so much to take in.

My mind is running through a million questions I'd like to ask to make sense of all of this. But most prominently I wonder if she is in fact an Elvin princess then what could have possessed her to leave her people to live hidden among us?

"Yea kid, she's a princess of a mythical race no less. Kinda takes your breath away don't it?" Haymitch chuckles.

"We're not mythical Haymitch." Katniss grumbles while rolling her eyes.

"As far as all these town folk are concerned you certainly are." He gives her a sly smile daring her to contradict him. When she just glares instead he turns to me. He pours two drinks before walking around the bar to sit beside me. He sets one glass in front of me. "Here kid, looks like you could use a drink." He smirks as he watches me take a sip. The liquid burns down my throat.

Silence takes over again and Katniss takes to wiping the already spotless countertops. Haymitch's voice breaks through the quiet, "You look confused there kid?"

"Haymitch should you not address him in a more fitting manner?" Katniss asks in an exasperated tone.

"I don't see why I have to. I never talk to you like that sweetheart." She rolls her eyes before speaking, "Yes but I am not your royalty." She rubs her temples in frustration.

He lifts one corner of his mouth before turning his attention back to me. "Sorry to offend you _your highness_." His words are dripping with sarcasm, no doubt intended for Katniss' benefit.

"Please just call me Peeta." I rather dislike always being called your highness or your majesty it is more of an annoyance than anything else.

"See sweetheart he don't even want me to be so formal." He is smiling triumphantly; Katniss is obviously irked at his behavior.

"How ya feeling kid?" Haymitch turns back to me his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Much better thank you." It's true, whatever he gave me helped me feel much more relaxed.

"Good because if you are who we think you are then we have a lot to tell ya." My brow furrows in confusion as I look from face to face, wondering whom they could possibly think I am?


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss

"Peeta," he looks at me quizzically, "my people are in trouble. An evil warlock, by the name of Snow, is threatening our entire existence. He has a vastly growing army and he has destroyed many of my people already. He has to be stopped or my people will be lost forever. My people are dying Peeta." My voice is has taken on a tone of desperation. His expression changes to one of worry.

"What does this have to do with me?" He looks confused and still slightly shocked.

"What your people would call a prophecy is known among my people. This war has been long and arduous. After Snow's first attacks it became clear that we could no longer rely on just ourselves. We would need to unite with the humans, only then would we have hope of saving our race. However humans have long thought us as only legends and revealing ourselves to them would only make them think we were crazy. They would never help us. The prophecy was that there would be one man, one human who would be the key to defeating Snow. His magic works differently on humans than it does one elves. You are far less susceptible to it. It is said that we would know this man by his extraordinary goodness and that only he would be able to persuade the humans that we are real. We believe you are the fulfillment of that prophecy." His deep blue eyes are swimming with questions and confusion.

"But I…I'm not any better than most." His stuttering hints towards his disbelief in just how different he really is.

"Peeta," Haymitch interjects, "There ain't many people in this world that'd just up and save some stranger. Especially not if it'd risk their own necks. What ya did for this young lady was something special, heroic even."

"Haymitch I am more than twice your age." His constant referral to me as things I am not is a little frustrating.

"Even so," Peeta mumbles, "I'm still not sure I'm the one you're speaking of."

"Well son," Haymitch claps him on the back, "we're pretty damn sure. I'd go about accepting it if I was you."

Peeta looks utterly baffled. The room is silent for a long while. He opens and closes his mouth several times, trying to decide on which question to ask first.

"What did you mean that humans are less susceptible to magic?" He looks at me questioningly.

"Well Snow's magic is a false and misused magic and because of that there are repercussions of his improper usage of magic. One of those being that his magic is simply less effective on humanity because your race is vastly different from ours." I say calmly.

"So if I really am who you think I am…what am I to do?" He looks earnestly at me, his eyes boring into my own.

"We need an army Peeta. As many soldiers as you can gather." He nods.

"If I talk to my father I am certain we could spare a few regiments." But will he believe him? I guess that will prove to be the first test.

Peeta

I knock hesitantly on my father's chamber door; nerves are fluttering very strongly in my stomach. I know what I am going to tell him and ask him will sound crazy I only hope he will believe me.

My father's chambermaid opens the door and leads me in. My father's face lights up in a smile when he sees me. My father has always been very loving and caring.

"Peeta!' He smiles warmly. "How can I help you son?"

"Father I have a request and I know it is going to sound insane but I ask that you trust me." He nods at my words but his eyes are concerned.

"I need ten thousand soldiers to fight an evil warlock who is threatening the lives of the Elvin race which I have recently learned does exist." Silence pervades the entire room. It hangs heavy in the air.

Unexpectedly he laughs. I knew it was too much to expect that he would find truth in my words. His face soon grows solemn.

"I know son. I know about the elves. Do you remember when you were young and I told you of the woman I had loved in my youth? I said she was so beautiful that surely she must have been an elf. To tell you the truth she was an elf, in fact she is now their queen. She married the prince; his voice was so harmonious that even the birds would halt their enchanting tune to listen to his. I had met her in the forest, I was instantly taken with her beauty, and she was so very kind. We became friends but I felt more for her than she did for me." His face has fallen and my heart pulls for him.

"I met her daughter." He looks at me incredulously before asking, "Her daughter?" I nod. "Would you introduce me to her?"

…::…

Katniss shifts nervously beside me, I feel as if meeting new people is not an area of comfort for her. She keeps pace with me as I lead her through the castle to my father's chamber. I knock at the door and proceed inward as he is already expecting us.

"Father this is Katniss Everdeen." I gesture towards the beautiful woman standing next to me. He smiles but I can see his eyes unconvincingly searching her face.

"You're mother is the Elvin queen my son tells me." He states the fact as if he is not convinced. She nods.

"Yes your majesty. His highness has mentioned that you knew her once, is that true?"

"Yes," his eyes grow sad again, "I knew her once." His face returns to its unconvinced mask.

"You do not believe that I am her daughter." She states matter-of-factly. He chuckles. "I know I do not look like her. I am my father's daughter sir. I gained nothing of my mother's features." She smiles at him and recognition crosses his face.

"That is false." He pauses. "You have her smile."

Silence momentarily fills the room. "Peeta tells me that your people are in danger. He has requested an army. Is this true?"

"Yes sir. My people are threatened by an evil warlock who has gained far more power than one should posses. Our numbers are too few and he is slowly decreasing them. I know it is a lot to ask but I beg your help."

"Then you shall have it."


	11. Chapter 11

Peeta

We set out not a fortnight later with an army of ten thousand men. All of whom had been briefed on the nature of our spoke with such power and grace, a woman of so few words yet here in a moment of passion she had swayed thousands of men. Many had look on with incredulous faces, their jaws hung in utter shock and awe. Certainly it was large and overwhelming news but I'd say they were taking it rather well. They had all agreed to fight alongside the elves.

That is how I found myself currently seated on the back of a bay stallion with Katniss riding gracefully beside me. She has exchanged her dresses for a hunter's garb. Never has she seemed more at ease and more natural than now. Her hair hangs in its usual braid but her face is alive with excitement and hope. Her beauty is intoxicating.

With ten thousand men marching behind me I cannot help but feel powerful, yet I can still feel an underlying nervousness at what lays in the near future. How many of these men following faithfully will not return? How many families will be mourning? But what worries me most is will I be mourning the loss of the woman beside me? The thought terrifies me.

The day wears on and all the quickly the darkness of night overtakes us. Silence has fallen over the camp and many of them men have closed their eyes for the night. From within my tent I can hear that many are still merrily chatting, both in nervousness and excitement. However the relatively peaceful night is all to quickly interrupted by a rapidly growing uproar of voices. I dress quickly intending to find out the source and meaning behind the noise. General Boggs emerges from his tent beside mine at nearly the same time I do. Quizzically we look at each other and then towards the mass of soldiers approaching us. One of the many throws a petite feminine figure at our feet while many voices break out in a chorus of 'spy!' and other such claims.

The figure quickly stands, still more than a head shorter than any around her, with a fierce scowl on her face. Her hair is cut short, an obvious attempt to appear less than feminine. Along with male garb and a soldier uniform that is slightly to large it is clear that her being her is intentional. But for what intention is she here?

"I'm not a spy," she spits out. Her teeth clenched and scowl still fierce. There is something familiar about her that I cannot place a finger on. I am about to open my mouth in question when a voice calls from above me, "Johanna?"

Katniss

I had heard the mob of voices in the distance and from my current perch among the treetops I had watched the soldiers haul a petite form to where the Prince and the General were standing. They threw out accusations that she was a spy and their rage at the thought was clear in their shouts. I watched as she spat back at them and it was then, when I could see her scowling face that I recognized her.

"Johanna?" My voice floats down and the soldiers look up. I drop gently through the trees till I land silently on the forest floor. I approach her and scrutinize. Surely it is her, however she has taken on men's clothing and cut of her long hair.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I question.

She roles her eyes at me, "Always brainless. Gossip has run wild since the army was summoned. Naturally I heard everything, drunk men are much more obliged to speak." Her smile carries a hint of her sly persona. "I know exactly who you are and what is going on," she pauses to scrutinize me, "and I want in." The soldiers mumble to each other. "I can wield a weapon better than many of these pansy soldiers and I won't be left behind this time." She says the words with finality.

Peeta, though still shocked, steps forward, "we appreciate your passion and are glad to welcome you to our ranks."

Johanna merely nods in ascent. "Yea we'll welcome her alright," says one particularly crude and implying voice from within the crowd. Before Peeta or General Boggs has time to rebuke the voice Johanna pulls an ax off of her back and implants it in a tree trunk nearly twenty-five feet away. With a wry glare she scans the crowd before saying, "Like hell you will. Just so you know I never miss, especially when my target gets to close." With a less than innocent smile she strides over and pulls the ax free of the trunk and saunters into the darkness. Leaving behind many startled and intimidated men.


	12. Chapter 12

Peeta

The journey to the kingdom of the Elves had taken just under a fortnight but today, Katniss says, we will arrive. The excitement and curiosity and excitement is vibrating through the camp as we prepare to depart for the day. The energized mummers keep us constant company as we march forward through the heat of the day.

Even with the sun beating down on our heads and our bodies continually growing weary the excitement only grows the closer we get. Katniss becomes more and more illuminated as we travelled further and further into the dense woods. The trees here were hundreds of years older than those that surround my kingdom. It is nearly sunrise; the sun is just kissing the horizon, when Katniss stops suddenly. The trees have become so thick I cannot see how we can continue. Just then, from behind two trees appear two large and graceful men who are in honest beautiful in every sense of the word, not nearly as beautiful as Katniss herself. The two men, obviously meant as guards to a passage we cannot see, and Katniss stare earnestly at each other before the man on the right lets a sparkling smile cross his face. He is tall and broad with a cut figure, tousled copper hair and eyes greener than emeralds. The other is tall as well and resembles Katniss in so many ways from the color of their eyes to the tone of their skin.

"Katniss!" The green-eyed one calls out. His spreads his arms out wide.

"Finnick!" She says while running into his outstretched arms. "It's so good to see you!" She cross the space over to the brooding man he smiles at her before gathering her up in his arms. Jealousy surges through my veins but I repress it because I know that they have far more claim to her than I do. But still I cannot help it.

"I missed you Catnip." He murmurs into her hair just loud enough that I can hear. Catnip? I wonder how that came about.

"I missed you to Gale." I cannot miss the affection in her voice and I hope it isn't romantic.

Katniss begins chanting in words that I do not understand and the trees begin to sway, almost dancing as the reveal the passage. Astonished gasps are heard all around me and I am left speechless.

Katniss leads the multitude of soldiers through the passage and everyone is left speechless by the sight beyond the thick wall of trees. The trees once again disperse allowing more space between them. They extend hundreds of feet above the ground and staircases wind around the trunks to what I assume are their homes. Everything is lit by light green lamps the lighting giving off a mystical aura. Every piece of architecture looks as though is was completely natural, as if the forest had grown to look just like that. Vines and branches twirled in intricate patterns to create doorways and windows.

Gale, as Katniss called him, turns to me and says, "Your men will be staying over there," he points to a number of buildings that resemble giant halls. "There are cots and more ready for them to rest, Finnick will lead the way. However the king and queen have requested your presence."

"We have one female warrior accompanying us as well is she to stay with the men as well?" I ask. His face is quizzical and baffled.

"A warrior, who is female?" He asks as if he cannot believe it. "I thought your women were to weak to engage in battle." I can see Katniss snickering behind him and I feel as if I am about to find out why.

"Listen here mister high and mighty." Johanna's voice appears along with the sound of her footsteps. "I don't know where you received your information but I assure you that I am more than competent enough to fight." Her voice is clipped and slightly angry. "In fact I bet I could fight your pompous ass and come out the victor." She is standing on her tiptoes her body nearly pressed completely against his. "Why don't we have a go at it right now if you don't believe me."

Gale is completely baffled and his mouth flaps open and shut like a fish. He has no response to the wild woman in front of him. The silence continues and he shakes his head. "No I believe you miss. Why don't we save the fighting for later."

"What a wuss." She grumbles as she stomps back toward the rest of the soldiers. "To chicken to fight a girl." Outrage and shock cross Gale's features, but mostly shock.

The whole crowd is silent at the exchange that just took place. Katniss and Finnick are snickering together. "I like her," Finnick chuckles, "She's even more spirited than little Katniss over here." He slaps her lightly on the back.

"She is something alright." Katniss laughs in response, her features lighting up in response.

Finnick breaks away and leads the troops to the indicated buildings. Gale is still frozen in shock so Katniss crosses over to him and slaps him on the arm. "It looks to me like you're already quite taken with a certain human, female warrior." She teases. Instantly he gains composure and turns to face her.

"Don't be ridiculous Katniss. Come on we have business with your parents to attend too." I follow behind him and Katniss my nerves already acting up. I am about to meet the people whom I have heard stories of all my life.

The palace is grand, with hints of gold and precious jewels set into the bark of the trees. Again looking as if it were naturally grown that way. We cross the threshold and into a great throne room, seated at the far end of the room, in front a grand window with the light from the sunset seeping through, is the king and queen. Katniss resembles her father in every way, except that her features are more feminine. Her mother has fairer skin, golden blonde hair that glows like the sun and eyes that shine blue. Beside them sits a girl who is younger in appearance but resembles the queen exactly.

"Katniss!" The younger girl shrieks before bounding across the room into Katniss' waiting arms. "Oh I missed you so much!" Tears of happiness streak the girls face and the smile that lights Katniss' face is unlike any I have seen so far. The king and queen cross the room, hand in hand, in a far more graceful and composed manner, both with smiling faces.

"Katniss." The queen's voice is warm with affection as she gently embraces her daughter. She and her father share a light laughter as they embrace. He says, "My daughter I have missed your presence greatly." They merely embrace tighter in response.

After their reuniting Katniss introduces me. "We are deeply grateful for your help young Prince." Her father addresses me, "The soldiers you have brought will certainly gain us advantage over Snow. We are forever in your debt."


	13. Chapter 13

Peeta

We have been here in the Elvin kingdom for nearly a month. I have not seen Katniss much since our arrival. Her attention is divided between her parents, her sister, and her friends. I have never seen her as happy as she has been since our arrival here, especially when she is around Finnick, Gale and Prim. Her smiles are so much more genuine and her eyes shine like silver in the sunlight.

My time has been split between training with the soldiers and battle plans and strategy meetings. At least during the second Katniss is present and I am able to admire her, once again from afar. Gale and Finnick are always by her side at these meetings so it is impossible to get a moment alone with her. The watchful eye of her father, the king, isn't helping either.

So here I sit, surrounded by men and elf alike, all trying to determine the best course of action. I seem to have missed most of the planning by staring at Katniss. The King's voice finally breaks me from my reverie, "Would that be alright with you, your highness?" For a moment it doesn't register that he is speaking to me.

"Forgive me your majesty but it appears as though my mind was else where. Would what be alright?" He gives me a gentle smile, but his eyes are curious and knowing. It unnerves me a bit to think he may know that I was enraptured by his daughter.

"If our troops took some time to train together. I believe it would be most beneficial for both parties." His eyebrows rise slightly in question.

"Of course. I believe that is a most wonderful idea."

"Splendid. Tomorrow at dawn then."

…::…

Dawn arrives the next morning and before me is gather a massive host of men and elves. Naturally the differing species have segregated themselves onto opposite ends of the field. I scan the field, both sides, and find no sign of Katniss. Instead I sidle up beside General Boggs and wait for the training to begin.

I notice the King and his general trekking towards the field, Gale and Finnick close behind. I haven't had much chance to speak with Gale, he certainly doesn't say much. Finnick however is a right chatterbox. He and I have actually grown rather close as friends. I have learned many things about Katniss through him, she had apparently spent a great amount of her recent time as an ambassador of sorts to the different parts of the Elvin kingdom. She seemed to always be on a quest of some sort. In fact just over a week ago she had been in contact with the northern part of the Elvin kingdom and many of their soldiers had joined us just last night and would be present this morning for training.

The King gathers everyone around him once the northern soldiers arrive. "Naturally gentlemen we are still waiting on the ladies." A good chuckle resonates through the horde of men. A short few moments later a small crowd of women, led by none other than the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Her long dark hair is tied back in a loose braid. A few strands flowing freely down the sides of her face. Her olive skin is glowing and the stormy grey of her eyes is flecked with silver. A bow and quiver of arrows hangs on her back. Her long legs are covered by a dark green pair of skintight trousers, her calves and feet covered with brown leather boots, and a loose white shirt with top slightly untied showing her collarbone. My word she really is the most beautiful girl in the world.

Behind her I see Johanna and about a dozen other women. Two of them are tall golden blonde haired women with fair complexions. One is a raven haired girl a few inches shorter than Katniss and Johanna with what appears to be a large variety of knives strapped to her body and an angry look in her eyes, I would not want to anger her. Johanna is twirling a small ax in her left hand while scanning the crowd of soldiers and from the corner of my eye I see Gale's body tense. Curious. Katniss' sister and a small, bird like girl with dark coloring follows behind her, the two are dressed far to fancy to be attending training, most likely they are here to watch. A few other serious warrior types follow behind. However I notice a change in Finnick beside me as the last girl comes into view. She stands a few inches taller than Katniss her skin carries a slight glow, her eyes are a bright green, which are complimented nicely by long flowing auburn hair that curls at the end.

Finnick sighs beside me and I turn my head in his direction. "Are you alright Finnick?" He shifts nervously beside me. "Yea I...I'm fine." He replies.

"Finnick I don't believe a word you just said." I nudge his side with my elbow, "You know her don't you?"

"Her name is Annie Cresta. She's from the northern part of the kingdom. I once visited Katniss there and I saw her. She is the most beautiful creature but she paid me absolutely no attention. I used every ounce of charm I had but she was utterly unaffected. The one woman I have ever actually wanted and she won't have me." His eyes are sad as he tells his tale. "Let's not think on it shall we? We have training to do." And with that he leaves my side, his macho bravado appearing once more.

Training begins and I've noticed more than a few mocking glances at the women as they train. One of the tall blondes, Glimmer, is a fair fighter but surely nothing to be intimidated by. Rather the eyes of many a man can be caught roving over her form. I roll my own eyes and ignore the vulgar comments of my fellow men. I haven't seen Katniss since training started but I have seen a few of the women she arrived with. Johanna once again intimidated many a fellow with her rage and ax throwing. I'm quite certain no one will dare go near her. However Gale seems to tense drastically whenever her presence is detected. Prim and Rue, the darker girl, have been sitting on the edge of the field weaving wild flowers into wreaths. The raven-haired girl, Clove, upstaged nearly every man here with her skill in knife throwing. I'm not sure who the men are more afraid of, Clove or Johanna. The other blonde, Madge, I learned is not a warrior rather she is simply here to heal if any injuries should occur. She is not a fighter in the least; rather she has a gentle soul.

I was most impressed with Annie, and I wasn't the only one. Her skill with a blade is nearly unparallel and because of her lighter form she is far more agile than any man or elf here. Watching her fight against Cato, a hulking man from the outlying villages of my kingdom was rather stressful at first. Cato is an excellent swordsman and I admit I was more than nervous about letting Annie face him. However she was insistent, her eyes burning with a need to prove she is more than what she seems. They stood a few yards apart, blades clutched tightly in hand. Cato rolled his muscles and cracked a few joints. Annie merely stood still, the gentle breeze catching her hair. Cato charged her and I could see Finnick growing very anxious across the field. It looked as though any second he would throw himself in front of the blade. Annie didn't even flinch as Cato barreled towards her. Before his blade could make contact hers flicked slightly and threw it from her body. Cato stumbled at the quickness of her motion but regained himself. It looked as though it were a choreographed dance on Annie's part. Every movement was graceful and precise. Finnick's face glowed with admiration and Cato's with anger when she finally bested him. However the moment was short lived because the crowd's attention was drawn elsewhere.

Across the field, where I believe they were training the archers, a large crowd has gathered and stilled. Finnick gives a knowing smile before turning back to Annie in congratulations. She smiles a tight-lipped smile and says a curt thank you before turning and striding towards the crowd. Finnick follows with a dejected look on his face. He is in far deeper than I realized. I caught up with Finnick and clapped him on the back. Needless to say I am most curious as to the source of all this commotion. However that curiousness is turned to shock and awe when I realize what the sight is before me.

Katniss and her father are competing, in a sense, on the archery range. Both stand tall and magnificent hitting targets with speed and accuracy that is clearly not human. I can feel my jaw drop but cannot find the ability to close it. They are nearly equally matched but I'd dare say Katniss is better if only slightly. The two are entirely engrossed in their rivalry and seem to not notice the attention they've drawn. A quick glance shows that I am not to only one to be left amazed by their skill. When their quivers empty both are drawn back into reality. I cannot seem to draw my eyes away from her and I notice she bushes slightly when she realizes the attention directed her way. I feel a pair of eyes trained on me but I cannot bother to look for their owner for right now my attention is held solely by the astonishing Katniss Everdeen.


	14. Chapter 14

Peeta

My eyes are still trained on Katniss who has moved away to speak with Finnick. I still feel as though someone is watching me. A hand touches my shoulder and breaks my trance. I turn slowly to meet another set of familiar, yet unfamiliar grey eyes.

"Your highness." I bow slightly to the Elvin King now standing in front of me.

"Son, would you take a walk with me?" He asks in a strong and gentle voice.

"As you wish your highness."

"Please call me Abraham." I nod, "Then please call me Peeta." He smiles in return.

We wander away from the training field in silence. Abraham starts to hum and immediately I am taken back to the time I found Katniss singing in the woods. Her father's voice rivals her own.

"Peeta." His voice draws me back to the reality.

"Yes sir?" His eyes are studying me curiously.

"I've noticed recently that you seem quite captivated by my daughter."

My mind immediately begins to panic. "I…well…sir…I" He holds up a hand to stop my ridiculous stuttering.

"Son, there is no need to panic. I merely noticed and decided to do my job as a father and find out more about the situation." His eyes glinted with amusement.

I nod simply before he continues.

"Peeta, my daughter is a complicated creature. But I've been watching her lately and it seems as though your presence changes something in her. She is lighter and happier around you. I can tell she holds you in high regard. To be honest I was beginning to think that no man would ever catch her eye. However I'm not sure if she realizes it yet. When she does…please take care of her." His eyes are earnest. My heart swells at the possibility of his words. He knows his daughter far better than I do and he thinks that she could possibly care for me.

"I would never dream of mistreating her. I care for your daughter greatly. Her happiness is of utmost importance to me. She is by far the most incredible woman I have ever met and I would give my left leg to ensure that she never be sad in anyway. I'd give my life to save hers. I think I may be falling in love with her." It is odd to speak these words to her father, but he is so easy to trust. He reminds me of my own father.

"Son I am glad to hear you say so. It is hard for a father to ever accept that another man will take his place. But I would be happy to see my daughter in love with you. You are a good and honorable man. I'd be proud to call you my son-in-law." He claps a hand on my shoulder.

"Peeta…" His voice turns serious. "Battle is brewing and I fear for my daughter. She is bold and brave, but she is rash and unconcerned with her own well-being. Not only that but Snow holds a personal grudge against Katniss. I know she hasn't told you this because I'm not sure even she knows what she has done. But in our last battle against Snow she killed Alma Coin. Coin was Snow's most valuable asset. Coin, just like Snow, was ruthless. She held a lot of power and Snow thought her infallible. Without Coin Snow lost a fair amount of ground. His strategy and more relied on her. It is also rumored that they were in love. Either way, he is furious with Katniss and I worry for her safety. I know it is a lot to ask but please protect her. I cannot trust any other with such a hefty request." His eyes plead with me and I nod. I know that if Katniss were in danger I could not help but rush to her aid.

"Of course sir. I will protect her to the best of my ability. I meant it when I said I would give my life to protect her." The somber and serious connotation of this conversation is weighing heavily on my shoulders. I was worried before about Katniss' safety in battle, but witnessing her incredible skill with a bow and arrows lifted my spirits a little. But now to find out the villain himself has a personal vendetta against her has brought the worry back full force.

This fight has become even more important to me now. Before it was to help save a noble people from an evil oppressor. But now I have a personal loss at risk. The world would be a bleak and dreary place without someone as extraordinary as Katniss Everdeen. I cannot allow such a fate.


	15. Chapter 15

Katniss

Tensions run high as our army marches through the forest and across the plains. We had trained as best we could. But Snow was pressing forward and battle within a fortnight was inevitable. So now we march onward. The men, and the few women who have tagged along as well, are anxious. None are really looking forward to the possibility of dying, war doesn't really give everyone a warm and fuzzy feeling. My father rides ahead of me, with Peeta and General Boggs flanking his sides. They chatted with an air of easy camaraderie.

Johanna, unable to be ignored, rides through the ranks of men complaining the whole way about "how much longer do we have to ride" and "why can' we just fight already?" Gale, who was riding to my right, Finnick is on my left, tenses at the sound of her voice. Finnick doesn't miss his reaction and neither do I.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Finnick whistles, an amused expression on his face as he stares over at Gale's uptight form.

"What are you prattling on about Finnick?" Gale's voice is clipped.

"I'm just saying that I never thought I'd see the day when a woman would have you so tightly wrapped around her every move. And a human one at that!" Finnick chortles.

"Finnick you must be a certified lunatic to come to such strange conclusions." Gale stares ahead without blinking, his body is unmoving except the swaying of the horse he rides on. Finnick chuckles even louder.

I can't help but laugh myself. "Gale you can't seriously expect us to believe you?"

"Oh Gale, so young, so naïve." Finnick's voice is patronizing and mocking. "I've been paying attention Gale. The moment that woman walks into your vicinity your eyes are practically glued to her. Your entire body is tense and there is no chance of you relaxing again until she is gone. You haven't acted like that since that weird few weeks when you had a thing for our lovely Katniss here." He gestures my way while snickering.

"That was indeed a strange few weeks." I snicker along with Finnick.

"Even then you didn't react as strongly." Finnick continues. "The sooner you admit that you like her the better off you'll be my friend."

Gale sighs, his shoulders slumping forward slightly. "Fine. If I admit I have taken a liking to her will you just stop talking?" Finnick nods enthusiastically. "Fine. Yes I find her to be fascinating. She's beautiful all right. Is that what you want to hear?" Finnick smiles brightly. "Well now that I've said my piece why don't you tell us all about your infatuation with a certain woman who is most handy with a blade. Finn?" Finnick's smile falters for only a moment.

"Yes Gale, unlike yourself, I freely admit that I fancy such a fine woman. But I'm sure your inner romantic would be upset to hear she does not return my favor." Sadness is hiding in his eyes. "But the heart wants what the heart wants." Silence takes over momentarily.

"Well since this has been such a thrilling topic of conversation," Finnick's voice is back to its usual light tone, "how is your love life princess?"

"Finnick!" If he were closer I'd punch his arm. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that. Just because it is true doesn't make it necessary. Also, there is no love life, where did you get such a crazy notion?" Now it is Gale's turn to laugh.

"Oh Katniss. Always so oblivious." Gale says while still laughing.

"Boys," my voice is stern, "there is a war going on. I have no time for such silly games. I'm sorry to disappoint but there is no love life." I watch them exchanged glances. I'm curious as to what they are implying with this. But I squash it and return my focus to more important things.

Peeta turns from his conversation with my father and the general to give a smile and a wave in our direction. My stomach flutters slightly for some unknown reason and a light blush warms my cheeks.

...::...

Our army has been settled for four nights now. According to a spy placed among Snow's ranks this is the most advantageous location to cross paths with Snow's army. They are coming for us, and we will be waiting for them. So now we wait. The waiting is nearly killing us all, ironic isn't it since many of us will not live out the month. I can't help but wonder who among us will be left standing, who among us will die?

My heart tenses at the thought. I am glad that my mother and sister are as far from the battle as possible. I know they are worried for my father and I. They will not feel whole again until we return, alive. But will we? Which families will be mourning before the moon once again completes its cycle? I sigh and stand to my feet. A good wander and some fresh air will certainly help to calm my mind a smidgen.

A horn sounds in the distance. My heart immediately jumps into overdrive. A general ruckus comes over the camp as they are alerted to the approach of the enemy. Men scramble to join their regiments. I see Gale and Johanna, who were previously sitting and talking around the fire, separate and Gale's eyes cloud over in worry as she walks away from him. He turns and joins his battalion.

I look around again to see Finnick pushing through the crowds of men. His eyes are set on a certain destination. I follow his line of sight and land upon the fair figure of Annie Cresta. She is strapping on her armor. A serious look upon her face, her green eyes are hard with determination. She is belting on her sword when Finnick reaches her. He speaks quickly to her, and her face changes through an array of emotion. Whatever his words are they have a strange effect on her. Her mouth opens and closes in an attempt to speak but before she can Finnick grabs her cheeks and pulls her in until his lips meet hers in a tender and desperate kiss. Her expression is unreadable, he says one final thing to her _please be safe. _Before he leaves to take his place. She stands stunned, judging from what I just witness Finnick finally got up the nerve to admit he was taken with her. Clearly Annie was completely unsuspecting. She overcomes her daze and sets off on her own path.

I've already taken my position with the archers and so I continue my scan. Glimmer is beside Annie. Clove is perched in a tree with the perfect vantage point for throwing her knives. The men are mostly in position. At the head my father sits high upon his horse. He glances back at me momentarily. Worry takes his features as he looks at me. I give him a reassuring smile. General Boggs is next to him. My eyes continue scanning until they are locked in an unending blue. A long time passes before I can pull my eyes away.

Snow's army is in visible formation across the plain. He sits high atop a pure white stallion; I can feel his cold stare land on me as his looks around the crowd. An involuntary shudder runs through my body and I clasp my bow tighter. Something about the linger of his murderous stare makes me more uncomfortable than it should.

The silence and tension drags on. Both armies facing each other but neither one moving. Both studying the other, trying to find weakness, and both waiting for the other to make the first move.

It may have been hours; it may have been minutes that both armies stood facing each other. It was as if there was an invisible signal because at the same moment both armies surged forward. War cries filled the air so loud it hurts the ears. The masses encroach upon each other, swords and spears at the ready. Behind me the archers are at the ready. On my signal they fire and the first of our enemies begin to fall.


	16. Chapter 16

Katniss

The sun has risen and fallen, and so have many men of both sides. The archers and myself have taken to swords; our bows and arrows have become too risky. Many have joined the ranks of the field; I however have been busying myself trying to find my father. Snow is most definitely searching for him and I will not let my father alone with that evil man. I have been stalking through the woods on the outskirt of the plain, trying to make my way to the rocky terrain where I last saw Snow.

My feet are silent as they maneuver over moss and leaves, then rocks and pebbles. My bow is in one hand, my quiver on my back nearly full, and a sword is in my other. My head sways from side to side, catching any sounds. A low moan alerts me to the presence of another life. My feet are frozen as I wait to learn more of their location. Again the sound comes from my right and my feet move slowly in that direction. An unidentified soldier lies in a pool of blood. His end is near. His breathing is shallow, and soon enough has ceased completely. With my fingers I close his eyes. I bring three fingers to my lips and raise them up.

I continue on my trek until I find a rocky outcropping that allows me to see the plain below. Both sides are still fighting; the sun is beginning to rise again. The movements of many a soldier are slowing, exhaustion is beginning to take its toll. With a hunter's eyes I search the masses below. I see my father and find instant relief that he is still alive. My relief however is momentary because a cold hand grabs my shoulder and wrenches me onto my back. Landing on my quiver leaves me gasping for air. My bow and sword are removed from my grip and I stare up into the cold, unblinking face of evil.

Peeta

My body is tired, but adrenaline is continually pumping through my system. I fight on, unsure of anything other than the pure need to survive. I haven't seen sign of Katniss or Finnick since the battle started and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I had see Gale, and witnessed him take a sword to the shoulder to protect Johanna. The look on her face was both grateful and upset. They continued fighting, Gale never straying far from her side. Annie has a few cuts and scrapes but nothing worrisome. The king and I have been relatively close as well, I promised him I'd protect his daughter but I would watch his back as well.

The sun is rising over the battlefield when a magically enhanced voice echoes through the air. "Cease your fighting immediately!" And without a second thought every weapon fell silent. Dread coursed through my veins. This cannot mean good things.

"This war is pointless if you ask my humble opinion." I know this voice belongs to Snow and judging by the look on the King's face I am right and it is certainly not a good situation. "Now your highness this could all come to an end right now. No more would have to die. All you must do is relinquish your throne to me. It is simple really. And I advise that you do not refuse. Many valuable things will be lost if you don't."

I exchange a worried glance with the king. "Snow!" He calls out. "Show yourself you coward! You speak yet refuse to fight yourself. Stop your hiding and face me yourself. Let's decide this once and for all."

Snow steps high on the rocky terrain to our left. A clean sword in hand, his armor still shiny and untouched. He has indeed been hiding like a coward, allowing all his puppets to do his bidding.

"Your majesty." His voice is still enhanced but is filled with mocking. "I would rethink your words if I were you. For you see I have something of yours and I think you would do well to consider my previous offer."

That feeling of dread turns into pure horror as a man with a strangely cut beard hauls a figure out from behind the rocks by a long brown braid. My horror is mirrored in the eyes of the king as the realization of what those valuable things that may be lost actually are.

A fierce scowl is on her face. Determination, not fear, is clouding her eyes. Even under the threat of death at the hands of an enemy she is still as strong as ever. But nonetheless my spirits have certainly fallen. I promised to protect her and I have failed already. How am I supposed to get to her in time? Without a look back I sneak off into the woods. I'll have to come at them from behind, it is the only chance I have and I must take it.

Katniss

Seneca, Snow's new right hand apparently, holds my braid tightly in one hand, and with the other he twists my arm around my back.

Snow and my father have been arguing back and forth. Neither making much ground.

"Snow you let her go!" My father's voice is getting more desperate with every word. "Don't bring her into this."

Snow lets out an evil chuckle. "No. I think I'll hold on to her. Your daughter took something from me. And I intend to have my revenge for that." From the corner of my sight I see his lips pull into a wicked smirk.

"Snow, please. Release her and I'll give you what you want…"

"No!" My voice rips from my throat. "Dad no!"

"No your highness. You will give me what I want…and I'll also have my revenge on your pretty little daughter." He turns to me and with the tip of his sword he traces the line of my clenched jaw.

"What the hell did I ever do to you? What the hell did I ever take from you?" I spit my words at him. A sharp pain in my jaw lets me know that my words have angered him. I feel the blood warm my skin. "If anyone has taken it is you! You've rip families apart and killed friends. What have I done to you?"

His eyes are filled with rage. The point of his sword still pressed into my cheek. "What. Have. You. Done?" His words are filled with venom. "You took the best part of my life away. For that you will die." Coin…my mind makes the connection. But to late I see the glint of his sword in the sunrise. I close my eyes and wait.

Thud.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the delay. I have been very busy with homework. I'll try to update as often as possible but I can't promise it will be every week although I will try my best. **

Katniss

I hear the sound of the sword scraping across the ground away from me. The grip on my braid is still there but I can no longer hear Snow's breathing beside me. I take the chance and allow my eyes to crack open.

A few feet in front of me lay Snow's sword. A flash of movement to my right draws my attention. Peeta and Snow are circling each other. Snow holds his staff in front of him and Peeta has his sword raised. Peeta lunges at Snow and the steel of his blade clashes loudly against the steel of Snow's staff.

Snow swings his staff while muttering under his breath some form of curse against his opponent. The crystal held in its claws is pulsing with a dull silver light. Snow's magic spells are slowly being cast. Judging by the look of frustration in his snake like eyes. He lips are moving furiously as he tries a number of different spells but judging by Peeta's demeanor they are not having the desired effect.

They circle each other. Peeta occasionally lunging towards Snow. Snow's eyes are shifting across the ground, they light up when they land on his sword which lies not to far away. With a few calculated moves he could easily reach it. But Peeta doesn't notice what Snow is looking at nor that he plans on reaching it.

I try to call out to him, to warn him but the message is caught in my throat when a hand clasps around my neck. Crane must have realized what I was about to do and acted to stop it. His grip is tight and any sound is immediately stopped short in my throat. Breathing is becoming increasingly difficult when I feel hot breath against my ear.

"If you try to warn him I will collapse your throat and within minutes you will be dead." His hand loosens slightly around my neck but his fingers are strategically placed to carry out his threat if need be.

Peeta and Snow continue to circle each other, but with every step Snow is leading them closer and closer to his sword. Peeta still remains oblivious to his plan and I can't think of a way to warn him.

With a quick lunge forward Snow knocks his staff against Peeta's sword. His move is so sudden, unexpected and opposite of his strategy so far that Peeta is momentarily caught of guard. The moment is just long enough for Snow to lunge and grab his sword off the ground.

Their swords collide in a crash of steel. The sound is loud and echoed among the rocks. The clang of metal rings clearly as they continue. Snow moves his feet quickly, lunging and stepping in an expert fashion. Peeta's footsteps are clumsier and his reflexes are slower but his sword swings quicker and is more precise than Snow.

Snow's sword cuts through the air and the air sings as the swords collide. Snow's light footsteps are silent on the ground as they move with precision and certainty. Peeta's boots grind into the dirt beads of sweat trail through the dirt and blood coating his face.

Snow is clean, his clothes barely marred by blood or dirt. His white hair is disheveled from his quick movements. A small cut on Peeta's cheek has reopened and is leaking a small amount of blood.

Peeta's sword flies through the air with a swish and deflects off of Snow's sword but manages to graze the unarmored portion of Snow's forearm. Red spreads across the white of his sleeve. Snow retaliates and lands another small cut on Peeta's cheek.

They strike at each other with quick movements, each growing more and more bloodied as the fight goes on. Their movements are steadily quicker, and many are growing more precise as their determination rages on.

Peeta appears to have the upper hand as his swordsmanship is more developed. Snow is growing more and more distracted. His rage is getting the better of him and his focus waning.

As the fight grows more heated Snow's moves become more clumsy and ddistracted until finally Peeta's blade slips behind Snow's breastplate. Snow's movements halt and he cries out.

The blade protrudes from his chest as red blossoms around it. He stumbles back a few steps, his sword still in hand with Peeta's sword protruding from his chest. He groans but I comes out as more of a gurgling sound. The noise is awful. He drops to his knees a slowly, with much struggle, pulls the blade free from his chest and it clatters to the ground. A strangled cough escapes his throat. Peeta stands in front of Snow and retrieves his sword from the ground.

Peeta stands before him as victor. Snow's cold eyes lock onto him fury clear in his eyes. "How dare you?" Snow splutters. "You ruined my plans! You ruined everything!" He screams and before Peeta can just jump Snow plunges his sword through Peeta's abdomen. Peeta rips the sword from his body and stumbles back till he falls against the rock wall.

His eyes roll back into his head before they close and he slumps to the ground. Crane harshly throws me to the ground; my cheek collides with the cool stone I can feel a bruise already forming. He kneels beside Snow's body trying to rouse him.

"Peeta!" The cry rips from my throat at the sight of the blood staining his shirt.

"Katniss." His voice is merely a whimper. I press my hands against his wound, trying to stop the blood flow. "I don't think I'm going to make it Katniss. I'm sorry."

"Don't speak like that Peeta. Please." Tears are flowing from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Katniss." His hand slowly reaches to my face; his thumb brushes the tears from my cheek. "I think I…" He splutters. "I think I may have fallen…in love with you." His voice is such a quiet whisper that I can't be sure I heard him correctly. His eyelids flutter shut and his labored breathing becomes very shallow.

"Peeta." I breath, "Peeta wake up!" I shake him but he doesn't stir. "Peeta please. Please you can't die, not now. Please."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Sorry about how long this took. November is going to be insane. I have a paper due pretty much every three days. I can't promise when I'll post next but I will try to keep it as often as possible. I hope you enjoy! **

Katniss

His breathing is shallow and his heartbeat is weak but he's alive if only barely. I am not a healer; I know nothing to help him. I feel so helpless. I rip a piece from my tunic and secure is around his abdomen, the blood begins to seep through immediately. I use every magic spell I know to attempt to stop the bleeding but the change is only miniscule. I am not a healer, I cannot help him.

Tears flow freely from my eyes and down my cheeks. Peeta's face is pale and he breathing is growing ever more shallow. Behind me I can hear Crane shuffling around Snow's dead body. I pull an arrow from my quiver and nock it. I turn slowly so as not to remind him of my presence and take aim. His back is to me and he kneels in the pool of blood surrounding Snow's body. With a quiet twang the arrow is released and buries itself in Crane's back, right into his heart. His body slumps over and stills.

With all present danger removed I leave Peeta and run out of the rocky alcove and down to the battlefield. I fight my way to where my father is standing. "Katniss?" He questions.

"Father, he's dead." Confusion still floods his features. "Snow, he is dead." Realization lights his face. "But Peeta, father he is injured. I cannot carry him." My voice is desperate and pleading. He grabs my hand and rushes out of the battle. Once we have reached higher ground he turns to the battle and yells.

"The evil wizard, Snow, has been defeated! Those who wish to surrender will be treated with respect and care. Those who do not will face the consequences. Lay down your swords and surrender. You have nothing to fight for anymore." The sound of weapons dropping fills the air before a cheer erupts from the winning forces. Captives are already being taken and many surrender.

"Father please hurry. We cannot delay or he will die!" My voice is hoarse and the lump in my throat makes it hard to force the words out at all. My heart is racing and feels as though it is trying to crawl out of my chest. I tug desperately on my father's arm and he follows me back into the alcove where I left Peeta.

His face is even paler than before and his chest barely rises anymore. My father hauls Peeta's limp body over his shoulders and begins the trek towards the army's encampment.

I follow behind him, misplacing my feet and tripping more often than I ever have before. I never lose my footing but today I can't seem to keep it. We stumble into the camp, well I stumble my father strides. Many soldiers are building fires, guarding captives, as well as helping bandage the barely wounded. Every one clears a path for my father and stares as they notice it is Peeta's limp body he is carrying quickly through the camp. Whispers begin to float through the air as we rush past. My father's face is serious and his task is the only thing he is thinking of.

When we reach the medical tents my father turns to me. "Katniss sweetie wait here ok." Normally I would have stubbornly refused but my mind isn't working normally so I collapse on an empty, extra cot and wring my hands together. My father carries Peeta into one of the tents and disappears.

He reappears shortly after and sits beside her on the cot. "Katniss," he calls her attention, "I've left him with Prim and Rue." That's good, they are two of the most talented healers we brought along, despite their age. "I don't quite know how to tell you sweetie." He pauses and the silence seems to drag on for hours, "He doesn't look good darling. He lost a lot of blood. If we had taken any longer there would be no chance for him. But even now his situation is dire. The girls promised they would try everything they can but just in case…" He pauses not knowing the words. His arm wraps around my shoulders. "I'm sorry Kat."

Tears pour from my eyes at his words. His warm embrace is both comforting and not. I want another set of arms around me, but the possibility that they never will be is all too real. Sobs wrack the frame of my body.

"I know he means a lot to you sweetheart." My father murmurs into my hair. He holds me for a while longer before laying me down on the cot and departing. I lie there motionless, lifeless, as time passes slowly. Gale comes to beg me to move, to eat, to do anything. Johanna follows him and stares at me. When she sees it is hopeless, that I just won't respond she places a hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear. With a sigh he stands and leaves me again in my catatonic state.

I don't know how long I lay motionless, lifeless on that cot. My mind drifts in and out of consciousness. My mind runs through the events leading up to this moment. I had been so certain, so foolish to think I could take Snow on my own. It was not my place, I was never meant to destroy him and I knew that but I was arrogant. Peeta would save me, of course he would, he was so good that he would act without thinking of his own safety. How could I have been so foolish?

The cot sinks when Finnick approaches and sits beside me. "Katniss." He calls to me but I do not respond. "Katniss I know how you must be feeling right now. You are so lost that you feel as if you'll never find your way again. All because of them. Annie was injured too." His feelings for Annie were not a surprise to me. "She was ambushed. When she was occupied with one soldier another crept up behind her and cut her from shoulder to hip. I rushed to her side as quickly as I could but she had lost a lot of blood as well. I brought her here and I haven't seen her since. I don't even know what her condition is. I'm going out of my mind Kat. Just like you."

He grips my shoulders and hauls me into a sitting position. "You love him don't you?" He says staring into my dead grey eyes.

His words snap me from my numb state. "I..I..no…can't…" My mouth refuses to form words in response. I don't…do I? Sure I care about him. He did save my people. Peeta's last words run through my head. _I think I have fallen in love with you._ Could I have also fallen for him?

"Yes you do Katniss. I know because I can see in your eyes the same desperation and sorrow that I know are in mine. It's ok to love Katniss. It is not a weakness." Fresh tears pool in the corners of my eyes before spilling down my cheeks and stifled sobs shutter through my body.

"I…" Do I? "I…" Can I? "Yes." My response comes only as a whisper before this dawning realization shakes me to the core. I have fallen in love with Peeta Mellark.


	19. Chapter 19

Katniss

"I know." Finnick pulls me to himself. "I saw it when you first arrived. You looked at him differently. You respected him in a way I had never seen before. It was just different with him. But I knew you couldn't see it. I knew you and I knew your mind would not recognize the change in you when he was around. But I saw it Katniss. He'll be ok. I promise."

"How can you promise that Finnick? How do you know he isn't dying as we speak?"

"Katniss." My little sisters voice sounds from behind me. My body instantly stiffens. I turn slowly to face her. She looks exhausted.

"He's going to be alright Katniss." A large sigh of relief escapes my lips.

"He's body is healing…but he has fallen into a coma Katniss. His body and mind need to recover. We don't know how long he'll be like this though." I nod my head. She sits beside me and wraps her thin arms around my shoulders. "I promise he'll be fine."

After a while she lets go and looks around me to Finnick. "I'm glad you're here too Finnick. Annie's wound is healed up nicely. She'll have to take it easy for a few weeks of course but she is doing just fine." She smiles and Finnick exhales in an unsteady chuckle. "She was asking for you Finnick." He looks up at her quickly. "Said she wanted to see to man who saved her life. She needed to give him her undying gratitude and love." Prim's smile is sly.

"Primrose Everdeen!" He calls dramatically, "You can't say those things to me. You break my heart with your lies."

"Ok so I exaggerated a bit. But she does want to see you Finnick. Come on! You saved her life! Of course she is going to be grateful. This could be your opportunity to woo her. To show her the real Finnick!" Prim is absolutely giddy. Finnick's smile threatens to break his face in half.

Prim motions for us to follow her. She leads us through the medical tents to where Annie is recovering. She all but pushes Finnick into the tent then presses her ear to the flap.

Moments later he tries to come back out of the flap. "She's asleep Prim. I shouldn't wake her." He tries to reason.

"Finnick?" Annie's drowsy voice sounds inside the tent.

"Hi Annie." Finnick's voice is hesitant.

The silence lasts for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Thank you Finnick." Annie finally speaks.

"For what exactly?" A hint of nervousness creeps into Finnick's voice that I never thought I'd hear from such a confident man.

"For saving my life." She pauses. "Finnick I most likely would have died if it wasn't for you. Why would you do that for me Finnick? Dozens of other soldiers were falling around me. Why did you choose to help me?"

"I…well…you see." He sighs. "Annie, I couldn't let you die because you have captivated my every attention since the first time we met. I think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are different; you never threw yourself at me. In fact you didn't even notice me."

Silence fills the tent again and Prim's face is giddy with excitement.

"I noticed you Finnick. Katniss had told me many stories of you and I refused to allow myself to fall for someone like you. But I see now that you aren't that person. And since I arrived her I've seen a new side of you. And I have to admit that I have fallen for you too."

"Come Prim." I whisper. "We shouldn't eaves drop anymore." She sighs a wistful sigh and turns to walk away. I follow her a bit longer till she stops outside of another tent. "He's in here Kat." She gives me a quick hug and leaves me outside the tent.

I stare intently at the flap, unsure of how to proceed. I know I am being ridiculous. He's in a coma for goodness sake. I doubt he has woken since Prim found me.

I push through the tent flap to an empty tent, except for the lonely cot occupied by Peeta's bandaged body. A large gauze bandage covers the majority of his shirtless torso. His skin had been wiped clean of the dirt and blood that previously occupied it. The waves of his blond hair are clean and disheveled once again, no longer slicked with blood and sweat. His features are relaxed and unmoving, too calm to be sleeping and too alive to be dead.

I approach his bedside and kneel on the ground beside his cot. His breathing is deep and steady. I reach out slowly and take his hand in mine and rub my thumb in a circular motion.

After the sun has set a nurse brings an empty cot in as well as a stool for me to sit on. My legs have long lost feeling but I can't bring myself to leave his side.

Morning comes but I couldn't sleep. I stayed up all night, by his side, attempting to understand every confusing thought rattling around in my mind. Finnick had brought me to realize that I had fallen in love with Peeta. But what does that mean for us? What am I supposed to do when he wakes up? If he does…what if he doesn't? How do I tell him, how do I admit my feelings? I'm left alone with my thoughts for the entire night.

Shortly after the sun rises a nurse comes in the change Peeta's bandages. I nearly pass out when I see his wounds. Without the adrenaline coursing through my veins I am back to my old inability to be near injuries of any kind.

Over the next few weeks we transport the sick and injured back to the palace where they are cared for by the best healers our kingdom has to offer. Most soldiers are up and about within days but Peeta remains comatose.

Annie and Finnick have been inseparable since the day he visited her in her tent. When I am not by Peeta's side I have seen them often enough walking and talking, no one exists in the world except for the two of them.

Most surprising to me was the day I found Gale and Johanna attached at the mouth. I couldn't contain the shocked gasp that escaped my lips when I encountered them. They broke apart quickly before Johanna told me I was brainless and told me I should learn not interrupt people when they are clearly busy. Gale couldn't even look me in the eye. I also couldn't contain my laughter at the blush that crept onto Gale's cheeks. When I questioned them further I learned that during the battle Gale had found her and they had fought back to back, protecting each other. They bonded over battle and it developed past that. Johanna, after scoffing at Gale's "girly speech" had to add that it didn't hurt that he was a fantastic kisser. Always heartwarming. I gave Gale a look questioning him on how he had always spoken against elves falling for humans. He merely shrugged. I guess sometimes you just can't control these things. I understand that.


	20. Chapter 20

"Katniss!" Prim's small voice rings through the trees. "Katniss!" I had been forced from the medical wing of the palace for some fresh air; I had barely left Peeta's side since arriving here. I can hear Prim's light footsteps approaching quickly. "Katniss! There you are!" She cries out as she sees me. I furrow my eyebrows at her hurried arrival.

"Katniss come quickly. He's awake! Peeta's awake." Realization dawns on me. He's awake. Panic rises in the pit of my stomach. What do I do? I was fine with my feelings while he was in a coma…but now he was awake. Would he be expecting something? He did say he was in love with me…would he be expecting me to have fallen in love with him too. I did…but still. How do I tell him? What do I do?

My breathing starts to hiccup as my mind runs wild. "Katniss? Are you alright?" Prim asks cautiously.

"What do I do Prim?" She knows exactly what I am asking.

"Go to him Katniss. Tell him. Be happy for once in your life." She grabs my hands and looks into my eyes. "The times I have seen you around Peeta were the happiest I have ever known you. Be happy Katniss." With that she pulls me by the hand, running back to the medical wing. My heart is still racing, blood and adrenaline pumping though my veins.

Prim doesn't lead me towards the medical wing. Instead she pulls me towards the great hall. "Prim…" I start to question. "His injuries were nearly healed Katniss. It has been two months of constant attention from the best healers. When he woke he was a little disoriented but otherwise just fine. He asked for you but we couldn't seem to find you. So instead father asked to see him. So that is where he is. Everyone gathered because father wanted to thank him for… well you know…for nearly dying to protect you and to save the kingdom. He's a war hero." Prim chatters on as we near the grand hall.

Outside the doors she stops and turns to me. "Are you ready Katniss?" Before I can answer she pushes me through the doors. Everyone is gathered in front of me but my eyes immediately lock onto the blue eyes I haven't seen in far to long. "Peeta." My voice is high and breathy.

Peeta

Waking up to find out that I had been in a coma for two months had been shocking in the least. To learn that I hadn't died after being stabbed by Snow was shocking. Remembering that I told Katniss I was in love with her was shocking and slightly embarrassing. To learn that she had been nearly catatonic after I was injured was surprising. But to learn that she had barely left my side in two months was incomprehensible. Why would she do that? They told me they had to force her to leave, to sleep, or to eat even because she didn't want to leave my side. My heart could only hope that she returned my feelings. Katniss wasn't there when I woke up. They had sent her out for air only moments before I had awoken but have been unable to locate her since.

When King Everdeen learned I had returned he summoned me to the great hall. The nurses examined me and determined I was fit to go, only if I made sure to take it easy for a few more weeks. I agreed and proceeded to the great hall. I was welcomed with applause and congratulated as a war hero. Prim had run to find Katniss. It seemed as if everyone had gathered in the great hall and everyone seemed to want to talk to me and to thank me or congratulate me.

I was speaking with Abraham when the doors to the great hall slammed open. Katniss stood there with wide eyes and a gaping jaw. Prim was standing behind her. The whole room went silent with her entrance. Their eyes flitting between us. The silence pervading the room allowed me to hear my name fall from her lips. "Peeta."

Time seems to stand still as she stares at me across the expanse of the hall. My body turns slowly to her, our eyes still locked. Her silver grey eyes hold steady to mine as she steps forward, down the steps from the door. Pieces of hair are falling lose from her braid, falling around her face beautifully. There are circles beneath her eyes but she is as radiant as ever. The dress she is wearing brushes around her ankles as she walks quickly towards me.

She chuckles and shakes her head. I am about to ask what she finds so humorous when she closes her eyes and allows her lips to crash into mine. Shock is the first thing I register as I realize that she is kissing me. Her soft lips mold with mine as they move in a kiss so sweet and tender. Yet there is an underlying fire that courses through my veins. Her kiss tells me so much more than words ever could and I feel as though my heart may just implode.

"I know Peeta." She whispers as she pulls away. "I may not have known it at the time. But I realize now that I feel the same way." I rest my forehead against hers and stare deep into her eyes.

"Katniss, I know it is a lot to ask but would you please come back with me and rule by my side. I cannot imagine a life without you." I know it is a bold move but I cannot risk losing her. She has quickly become my everything and I do not know if I could live without her. "Please, stay with me?"

Her responding smile is bright, "Always."

**Hey everyone! So the story is almost over. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and stayed with me. I have other stories to if you want to check them out. Thanks again!**


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

Peeta

It has been many years since the fight against Snow. Katniss returned with me and agreed to be my Queen. She has ruled by my side for many years now and everyday I wake up believing it was all a dream, yet every morning I wake to see her face.

Her parents were thrilled with our marriage. Not only because it united our kingdoms but because they love seeing their daughter happy. Prim visits us often, and we visit the Elvin kingdom frequently.

In gratitude, for saving their kingdom and defeating Snow, the Elvin elders bestowed immortality upon me. An eternity with Katniss is more than I could ever have asked for. I didn't even know it was possible to receive immortality, the elders reserve it only for special people.

It surprised me when they gave it to Johanna. Katniss held a knowing smirk when they announced it. I couldn't help but guess it was her doing and when I questioned her about it later she told me that Gale loved her deeply and it would be a great shame for him to have to lose her one day. They married not long ago and constantly seem to be having some argument or another. When Katniss asked why they constantly fight Johanna responded, "It's called passion brainless." I couldn't help but chuckle at such a bizarre definition of passion but if it works for them who am I to judge?

Finnick and Annie married only weeks after I had awoken from my coma. They have a son now. An exact duplicate of Finnick. They are the happiest and most in love man and woman I have ever seen. I can bet that years from now there will be legends about their love. Bedtime stories told to young boys and girls just like I had heard of my now mother and father-in-law's love.

Prim has caught the eye of the young Rory Hawthorne and Gale and Katniss immediately became the overbearing older siblings. Their young love is sweet and innocent. But it is obvious that boy would do anything for her.

Peace has been abundant within the lands. The kingdoms are all united together and sharing in a time of bounty and happiness. Travel is unrestricted among all nations and it has been a wonder for many to learn of the existence of the elves.

My father loved Katniss the moment I first introduced them and rejoiced greatly when he heard we were to be married. Shortly before the wedding I was crowned King and my father took to spending a great majority of his retired time baking in the palace kitchens. I have never seen him happier. He asks constantly about grandchildren but even though I am more than ready, Katniss is not. We have plenty of time for that.

Katniss tried to teach me to shoot once. Only once because we learned I posses no talent for it. I tried to teach her to bake as well, because like my father I certainly enjoyed it. But we ended up covered in flour with no pastry to show for it. I even tried to teach her to paint but she had not the patience for it.

Times have been happy for us and I cannot believe that all those years ago I knew nothing about the existence of elves. And I merely thought of Katniss as a simple barmaid. How times have changed.

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. It was an honor to write for you and I hope you will check out my other stories. It would mean a lot to me if you would review and let me know what you thought of the story over all. **


End file.
